XANA's Invasion Chapter 3-the Revelation
by Creater1
Summary: XANA is back in action. & this time he's coming for blood.


Sorry it took so long. I completely forgot about this. Though I was also working on Chapter 4 as well. I hope this isn't too much of a drag for those of you who know the series all too well, or that the information is inaccurate. If so, email me at my username or my username gomarvel1

Chapter 3: the Revelation

Franz Hopper saw it all & decided it was time to tell the truth to the children. He told Dr. Hopper, that it was time to reveal themselves to the Lyoko warriors. Franz prepared to leave for Kadic Academy, his former school where he taught. Meanwhile at school, Aeilita was crying her eyes out in her room while Sissi & Yumi were trying to comfort her. Then Jim came in, "Aeilita, Mr. Delmas would like to see you, & your little 'posse' in the office. Someone wants to see you, they said they're related to you Aeilita." This shook her from her stupor & Jim escorted them out to the headmaster's office.

"I wonder who we're meeting with." Yumi asked the others.

"I don't know. Daddy usually tells me when we have special guests here at the school before anyone else." Sissi remarked.

"Lets hope it has nothing to do with our humhum, 'special activities'."

They open the door & in the flesh were two doctors, one of which the gang knew quite well, it was Franz Hopper. "Daddy?" Aeilita stared.

"Aeilita, it's good to see you again sweety." Franz Hopper then came & gave his daughter a hug of warmth & joy. "I came to explain what happened today in the cafeteria with your friend. It's Odd isn't it?"

"Yeah." Came a voice from the corner & there was Odd weakly holding Kiwi trying to make a corny smile that said he was sorry.

"What is he doing here?!" Aeilita screamed.

"Calm down everyone. Now can someone just tell me what is going on here? Elizabeth, you happen to be friends with these children here, could you mind telling me what is going on." Mr. Delmas spoke to his daughter as the parents of the Lyoko warriors (William's family too) minus Sissi's mom filed in.

"Well the truth is, I know they sneak out to the factory on that island at times. The thing is, I don't know what they're doing there."

"It's time we told our story to the world Aeilita. It's because of that cursed Project Carthage that we are all in this mess. It all started one day when I was on a ski trip, I went with my wife & my daughter Aeilita. We were asked by some men in black, the same ones in the news to help build a digital network, an alternate world if you will that could hack, intercept, & disrupt enemy communications on the air. I admit I didn't want to help with such corrupt plans, so I established a second dimension within cyberspace called Lyoko, controlled by a program called XANA.

I designed him to protect Aeilita & myself when we were to escape there as our sanctuary while he destroyed Project Carthage from the inside-out. But there were contingencies I hadn't counted on such as XANA's evolutions through my repeated quantum leaps & the men in black becoming aware of our notions. They took my wife, Aeilita's mother away from me, so we attempted to use Project Carthage against them, but XANA grew beyond his parameters & became evil. He trapped us in Lyoko & then the men in black shut down the supercomputer & the factory, thus putting us in an endless sleep, we were alive, but asleep, never fading, never changing, just sleeping."

"But what does this have to do with our children?" Mr. Stern asked.

"I'm getting there. That's where Jeremy came in. He found the supercomputer & turned it on, awakening me & Aelita. But her memories & her digital code was lost, making it impossible to bring her to our world. My data was scattered across the digital sea by XANA himself. XANA attacked the real world many times, though thanks to the quantum leaps which 'returned to the past' it prevented XANA from attacking. Soon XANA was free from the supercomputer. This led him to find a host to use to destroy the Lyoko warriors. That's where you come in William."

"William, what does he mean by this?" Mr. Dunbar asked his son with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Well dad, Jeremy & his friends asked me to join them to fight XANA, so I virtualized myself into the system. I was taken into the Digital Sea by his monsters & I became his avatar to control. I was a dark reflection of the Lyoko warriors, a ghost of my former self if you will. For months I had no control, though Mr. Hopper tried to help me get out of the Digital Sea, or at the least regain my free will.

"Wait! Son how could this be true, you were with me for so much time after you joined Jeremy's little posse."

"They had to create a polymorphic clone of me to fill in the gap so you wouldn't notice the difference. They're black smoke with programming usually used by XANA to shape themselves into a human being. Jeremy made one to fill in the gap so you wouldn't notice I was missing. I was freed and the clone was switched back with the real me."

"What?! How could you lie to me about something this important? How could you…"

"We'll discuss the ethics & reasons later. We have more important matters to discuss that could mean national security & much more disasters to come. You see after I sacrificed what little existence I had left in the Digital Sea, I sealed XANA in the supercomputer & freed Aeilita from it's essence, thus shutting down the supercomputer would end XANA's threat & Aeilita wouldn't be sacrificed. Alas, somehow XANA was able to survive & escape despite my sacrifice. I was brought back into this world with the help your maternal uncle Aeilita."

"An uncle? Mom doesn't have a brother." Aeilita responded.

"I thought so too. Though it seems that he remained hidden in his own life & decided to save the only family he has left, you & I, as for your mother, well I'm sorry Aeilita but she's gone. We don't know where she is, or if she's even still alive."

"Mom, no!" Aeilita cried as Yumi comforted her.

"But this brings us to today. Kiwi didn't deliberately attack Jeremy Odd. He was manipulated by a specter through some sort of insect."

"What?!" Odd & Jim say together.

"XANA's supposed 'hatred' of Jeremy has led him to eliminate him not just to cripple the group, but for vengeance as well."

"But that's impossible daddy. XANA is a malignant computer program, he, well it can't understand human emotions."

"I thought so too, though it seems that XANA only has a basic understanding of emotions, the negative emotions. It, well we'll just call XANA 'he' can't understand passionate emotions. But enough of that. It seems that XANA used Kiwi to attack Jeremy, dividing the group through rage & discord, while also leaving Jeremy weakened & vulnerable enough to be taken by his agents. The men in black that took Aeilita & I years ago have now become a group called, the Carthage Corps & are aligned with him for a greater power. I've discovered where he is." Then Franz Hopper points to the TV hanging near the ceiling.

"This is Madame Fournier on channel 11 news. We're coming to you live from a kidnapping & a siege into a local factory. Lets hear from you Russo."

"This is Russo coming to you live from the Roux Automobile factory. Earlier today a kidnapping occurred with a hospital patient named Jeremy Belpois who was prior to this night was attacked by a mad dog at Kadic Academy. We're coming to you live from the academy." The field reporter walked into the school & talked to a random student. "So tell me little girl, what happened here at the school that led to Mr. Belpois's injuries."

"Well, we were having lunch when a cute little dog came in went rabid tearing Jeremy apart."

"Well you heard it here folks. Belpois has been infected & now we wait patiently as we find out where he is now. This is Jack Russo, signing off."

The next chapter will be coming soon, though the one after that won't be as quick.


End file.
